ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kronic the Wedgehog
Kronic the Wedgehog (often nicknamed Kronic) was a series of robots that competed in Series 4-7 of Robot Wars. The original version reached the Heat Final in its debut appearance in Series 4 after helping to knock out the seeded Gravedigger, but its successors lost in the first round in Series 5 and the second in Series 6 and 7. However, Kronic 2 was notable for flipping former series champion Panic Attack over in its first round battle during Series 6 to be the last robot standing. The robot's name was a pun on the popular Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Series 8 champion Apollo is modelled upon the most recent version of Kronic the Wedgehog, and was built by Kronic's most recent owners, Team MAD. Robot History Series 4 Newcomers Kronic the Wedgehog met Thermidor 2 and the number 13 seeds Gravedigger in the first round of the Fourth Wars. Kronic the Wedgehog drove into Thermidor 2, while Gravedigger drove into Kronic the Wedgehog. Kronic the Wedgehog then lifted up Thermidor 2, which in turn tried to flip Kronic, but failed. Gravedigger then got under Kronic the Wedgehog, but its front-hinged flipping weapon was not working at all. Kronic the Wedgehog then rammed Thermidor 2, and part of Thermidor 2's claw fell off. Catching Gravedigger, Kronic lifted it onto the arena side wall, so that its wheels were off the ground, therefore it was unable to get away. Thermidor 2 then came in and flipped Gravedigger onto its side, and the seeded robot was declared immobilised and was eliminated. Kronic progressed through to the second round along with Thermidor 2. At this stage, Kronic the Wedgehog went up against previous Heat Finalists, Darke Destroyer 2. The Darke Destroyer's lack of a srimech allowed it to be immobilised easily, as Kronic the Wedgehog flipped it over with ease not long into the battle. Kronic the Wedgehog therefore had made it to the Heat Final, where it met the lobster robot Thermidor 2 once again. This battle had a much slower start than their first meeting. Both robots tried to flip each other one at a time, until Thermidor 2 put its flipper through Kronic's. Thermidor 2 then snapped Kronic the Wedgehog's flipper right off. Not long afterwards, Kronic the Wedgehog lost drive in one of its wheels and was quickly declared immobilised. The House robots came in and attacked the immobilised machine, before placing Kronic the Wedgehog down into the pit of oblivion, eliminating the newcomers from the competition after such a promising début appearance. Series 5 Kronic 2 went up against the greatly experienced King B Powerworks in its first round eliminator battle. Kronic 2 showed good aggression early on in this battle, but the flipper wasn't as powerful as in future appearances, and Kronic 2 couldn't flip King B Powerworks fully over in its attempts. King B Powerworks then took control of the bout by pushing the more sluggish Kronic 2 machine around the arena, bending the flipper and putting holes in the outer shell. Kronic 2's foam spikes caught fire as the two went over the flame pit, and King B Powerworks's rear spinning blade did even more damage to the outer shell. Cease was soon called, and the result was almost obvious, with the judges' vote going in favour of King B Powerworks, eliminating Kronic 2 from the competition. Series 6 Kronic 2 was placed up against the redesigned R.O.C.S., the 8th seeds Panic Attack and recent heat-finalist Corkscrew in its first round battle of the Heat. In this battle, Kronic 2 was immediately targeted by R.O.C.S., which pierced into its flipper, in combination with a lift from Panic Attack. However, a glancing blow from Corkscrew separated the pair, also ripping up a wheel guard of Kronic 2 and also making its srimech break. However, this did leave Kronic 2 free to activate the pit release button, which ultimately caused the demise of Corkscrew. After this, Kronic 2 sustained more damage from R.O.C.S.' claw, but then flipped R.O.C.S. onto its back, rendering it immobilised as it was leaking hydraulic fluid. Victorious, Kronic 2 then flipped Panic Attack, which no longer had a srimech, and was immobilised. However both of them moved through as R.O.C.S. was soon counted out by Refbot, and Kronic 2 assisted Sir Killalot with pitting R.O.C.S. In the second round, Kronic 2 went up against the much more experienced Terrorhurtz machine. Kronic started the fight aggressively, charging at Terrorhurtz, but its flipper could not breach the ground clearance of Terrorhurtz. Kronic 2 was axed by the future grand finalist repeatedly. Terrorhurtz, having now lost power to its axe, pushed the more sluggish Kronic 2 machine to Sergeant Bash's CPZ, however it managed to escape before it took any major damage from the house robot. As Kronic 2 began to get away, Terrorhurtz then pushed Kronic 2 around to the side of the arena, into an angle grinder, and onto the flame pit. Growler then closed in as Kronic 2 was merely limping, but Kronic 2 attacked the house robots, using its top flipper to lift up Growler, before it stopped moving completely and was counted out by Refbot. It was then attacked by Growler before cease was called. Series 7 Kronic the Wedgehog was placed up against Team Victor's The Kraken, and two newcomers: Pinser and Cobra, in the first round melee. Cobra posed no challenge as it barely moved, Kronic the Wedgehog flipped it right over in the opening moments, before flipping it back the right way up. However, Pinser then leaped onto the attack, piercing through Kronic the Wedgehog's flipper. Fortunately for Kronic though, Pinser then attacked the limping Cobra machine, but burnt out as it went over a flame jet, effectively immobilising both robots as Cobra was still caught in Pinser's grip. Both robots were counted out by Refbot, and Kronic the Wedgehog went through to the next round with The Kraken. Kronic the Wedgehog then faced a seemingly easy battle in Robot Wars veterans Mighty Mouse, in the second round. Kronic the Wedgehog indeed began strongly, hurling Mighty Mouse across the arena with the flipper effortlessly, almost flipping Mighty Mouse out of the arena on one occasion. However, Kronic the Wedgehog suddenly seized up just outside house robot Growler's CPZ and Mighty Mouse then took the opportunity to ram it fully into the CPZ, where Kronic the Wedgehog's flipper crumpled against the arena side wall by Growler. Mighty Mouse continued to ram Kronic the Wedgehog, ramming it into submission, rendering them completely immobilised, leaving it to be counted out by the Refbot, therefore leaving Mighty Mouse as the unlikely victors, and eliminating Kronic the Wedgehog from the competition. Live Events 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Kronic took part in the first Winter Tour and also the first UK Championship for the spec that it is in just now. It was beaten in its first qualifier match at Newport after it got flipped out the arena by Ripper but came back as it won its qualifier match at Kings-Lynn against Terrorhurtz by flipping it out of the arena which enabled it to qualify for the finals at Doncaster. In round 1 it fought Ripper again who kept flipping Kronic around the arena until Kronic ended up out of the arena and also lost its loser's melee battle to Ewe 2. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Kronic came back for the 2005 UK Championships as the 6th seed as Mute had been forced to withdraw. It won its first qualifier match at Portsmouth against 8645T as it flipped it out of the arena and won its next fight at Birmingham without any difficulty as Ripper's flipper wasn't working and it ended up out the arena. Both of these wins gave Kronic qualification into the finals at Folkestone where in round 1 it fought a nail-biting fight with Robot Wars World Champion Storm 2 as it got shoved around, but Kronic always fought back flipping it over and at one stage nearly out the arena but it won the judges decision after Storm 2 failed to work properly upside-down. Next in the quarter-finals it met Behemoth who it missed its attacks on and ended up flipping itself instead. Kronic then got manoevered into the corner upside-down and had problems with its own flipper meaning it couldn't self-right and was beaten. But it managed to beat the dutch Tough As Nails in the loser's melee after it died due to a loose battery connection. It took advantage of 8645T in its semi-final battle as it had problems with its own flipper and was flipped into the pit. In the grand-final, it met reigning champion Terrorhurtz who gave Kronic a few axe blows and Kronic always fought back flipping Terrorhurtz. Eventually, Terrorhurtz got its own axe caught through the wall and was stuck there meaning Kronic had claimed the 2005 UK Championship title. 2006 UK Championships Kronic also signed up for the 2006 UK Championships as the top seed and reigning champion at Wicksteed theme park in Kettering. It shared its pod with Iron-Awe 3, dutch robot Spike and newcomer Turbulence. It won its first fight against Iron-Awe 3 where both robots threw each other around the arena until Kronic threw Iron-Awe 3 into the pit. Next it took on Spike who never got its axe to any good use on Kronic and also ended up out of the arena. Next it took on newcomer Turbulence who had won both its fights. Kronic never got the oppertunity to use its flipper on it as Turbulence quickly got under it and immediatly threw it out of the arena meaning that Kronic had lost its title early and was out. After losing the UK Championships, Kronic was also offered a chance to represent Britain in the International Challenge along with other robots from Holland, Belgium and even America. It met Hard from Belgium in the first round where it threw it around the arena where eventually its own flipper broke off and was eliminated. Next it fought American Sewer Snake who was thrown repeatedly around the arena before eventually being thrown out of it. In the final, it met Tilly 1O1 from the UK and Kronic used its only flip of the fight to throw it out of the arena which allowed it to win the competition. 2006 Winter Tour Kronic also came back for the 2006 Winter Tour where it won both its fights at Portsmouth and Birmingham which allowed it to go through to the finals at Folkestone. Here it got beaten by Ripper after it got flipped over near the arena wall and in an attempt to self-right, flipped itself out. This was also the last Roaming Robots event for Kronic. 2010 UK Championships After a long time of being in retirement, Kronic participated in the Team Bud Challenge during the UK Championships. It challenged the holder, Weird mAlice at Portsmouth on the 3rd of October. It got the first flip on Weird mAlice throwing it in the air, but it landed back on its wheels. However, the battle had to be restarted after John Findlay had forgotten to activate Major Damage and left the transmitter in the arena. In the rematch, Kronic got a lot more flips in on Weird mAlice in trying to flip it out before it eventually did taking the trophy off Weird mAlice. Next at Robots Live!'s event in Kidderminster on the 16th & 17th October, Kronic fought St Hammer , where St Hammer bashed at Kronic, but it wasn't long before it ended up out the arena. In the final of the Team Bud Challenge, it took on 8465T in Maidstone on the 7th of November. Beast got flipped by Kronic but it didn't go over and retaliated with a big flip on Beast who self-righted but Kronic flipped Beast around the arena continously until eventually, Beasts side panel came off before flipping it out the arena claiming the Team Bud Challenge Trophy for 2010. Kronic also took part in the Annihilator contest against Stinger,Scorpion,Toon Raider & Meggamouse also at Maidstone. It was flipped by Toon Raider, but it self-righted and carried on. It threw Meggamouse across the arena floor before attacking Toon Raider in the corner. After Meggamouse drove into the pit and Stinger got stuck on the arena wall, Kronic was looking as if it was having problems with its manoeverability and got flipped by Toon Raider, but Kronic showed it still had enough energy left and self-righted before flipping Toon Raider out the arena and toyed with Scorpion until it landed in the pit. Here Kronic had won the Annihilator contest as well as the Team Bud Challenge. 2014 UK Championships It first fought Storm 2. Storm 2's speed was the advantage it got against Kronic however it was unable to push kronic around. Storm 2 got onto the flipper itself and Kronic flips Storm 2 away almost landing out of the arena. Storm 2 ends up stuck in the corner for a second before freeing itself and attempting to get away however now Storm 2 was on its back making the ground clearence high enough for Kronic to get underneath and flip. Storm 2 attempts to push kronic but ends up getting flipped once again. Kronic flips Storm 2 a third time, but Storm 2 is defiant and tries to shove kronic. Storm 2 runs away hoping to get Kronic by the side where it can't flip Storm 2 however Kronic turned quickly and chucked Storm 2 out of the arena. Kronic spins in delight and comedically flips itself over. In the next round it fought Eruption. Immediatly both robots clash into one another, however none of them flip eachother instead they mearly feel eachother out in order to find a good area to get underneath and flip. Kronic drives forward and gets lodged on Eruption 's flipper. Eruption flips Kronic who lands by the arena side wall. kronic self-rights but gets trapped on the arena wall. Kronic manages to unwedge itself and drives away before Eruption attempts to attack it. Eruption manages to flip Kronic into the arena corner. Kronic self-rights but by doing so flips itself out of the arena and it gets tangled on its way out. Since then Kronic has been replaced with Apollo. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 23 *Losses: 11 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots Live! Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Devon Category:Robots from Wales Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Winter Tour Champions Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Annihilator Champions Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Honourable Mentions in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Champions Category:Robots to win a championship more than once Category:Title defenders Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Robots with names based on video games Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:2006 UK Championship Competitors Category:2006 Winter Tour Competitors Category:2005 UK Championship Competitors Category:2004 UK Championship Competitors Category:2007 UK Championship Competitors Category:2010 UK Championship Competitors